


丝绸床单和沉默的主人

by CubeSugarVoldemort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubeSugarVoldemort/pseuds/CubeSugarVoldemort
Summary: 贝拉独自在黑魔王的房间里等待着，她极力将注意力集中在自己的目标，而不是内心越来越强烈的紧张感上。她相信她不会后悔自己的决定。





	丝绸床单和沉默的主人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silk Sheets and Silent Lords](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/504931) by Mrs Bella Riddle. 

她躺在床上，皮肤之下的丝绸床单感觉十分光滑；她的黑发散在脑袋周围，仿佛夜空中酝酿的暴风雨。她露出笑容，看向被她施了魔法飘浮在头顶的蜡烛，将身体曲线转向门口。

门仍然关着。

她努力呼吸着，仿佛一群蛇在她的肚子里蠕动。会没事的。门很快就会打开，她没有理由担心。她只需要应付那双将会从她身上滑过的冰冷的手。

尽管夏日炎炎，她还是打了个哆嗦，双手来回抚摸着丝绸床单，想将注意力集中在床单的光滑上，而不是想让它们拂过自己的身体。这很不容易，那个时刻快到了。

她加入这个圈子之后，尤其是黑魔王开始将莱斯特兰奇庄园作为总部之后，她多年来一直幻想着她的主人。当她用手抚摸自己的身体，或罗道夫斯埋入她的体内时，她都会闭上眼睛，假装那具身体或那双手都属于她的主人。多年以来，她的欲望只增不减，她发誓今天就要得到满足。

她竖起耳朵，倾听着最轻微的声音，她听到了布料摩擦地板的声音，然后门开了。

他又高又瘦，长袍松松垮垮地挂在骨头上，蜡黄的脸，血红的眼睛，有些人可能将黑魔王视为怪物。

她没有。她只觉得他的外表表明他是一个超凡而不朽的生物，应该受到尊敬。

她还能看到他的内心。

他总是冷得像块冰，脸上偶尔掠过一丝愤怒。

可今晚不是这样。

他的目光扫过她的身体曲线，那双深红色的眼睛比平常眨得更快，嘴唇微微张开。

她没有经过允许就进入他的房间，或者光着身体躺在他的床上，并没有让她受到诅咒，这是好事。

她以诱人的姿态，用手慢慢地抚摸着臀部，她不由自主地用舌头舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，看着他那双血红的眼睛。

是黑魔王打破了沉默。

“你在这里干什么，贝拉特里克斯？”他质问道，语气中的烦躁令她绷紧了身体。可她仍然听出了他声音中的些许犹豫，非常高兴地发现，他牢牢关上了身后的门。“这十分不合适。”

“可能吧。”她像男人们喜欢的那样，尽量压低声音，双手放在身后，微微撑起上身，以便更好地看着她的主人。“不过只是为了你，我的主人。”

“你——”他停了下来，紧盯着她的乳房，仿佛他从未见过女人的身体。“你应该为此行为受到惩罚。”

这真令人发狂。他朝她走去，却在离床相当远的地方停了下来。她以为自己的姿势足以吸引她，但是并没有。严格来说，她应该更尊重一些，让他迈出第一步，但是她之前的诱惑尝试都失败了，所以她必须将一切掌握在自己手里……她肯定他会喜欢的。

她站了起来，双脚踩在地上，弓起后背，将头发甩到身后。黑魔王没有后退，但他似乎很忧虑。“请这样做吧。”她走向她主人僵硬的身体，轻声说道。他们的身高有半英尺的差距，她不得不伸长脖子，才能直视他那双闪着红光的眼睛。“我的主人，不过请先让我取悦你。”

她试探地摸了摸他的胸口，仿佛会被一头愤怒的狮子咬住似的。他畏缩了一下，但是，她慢慢展开手指，抓住了他粗布长袍。

“你太自以为是了。”他的胳膊像士兵一样垂在身体两侧，责备似乎也是心不在焉的。

“我知道。”她喃喃地说，抓住机会朝他靠近，赤裸的身体拂过他的长袍，她踮起脚尖，嘴唇几乎碰到了他的耳朵。“我希望能你能原谅我。”

她的手指慢慢向下移动。她以为他会制止她，或者做出什么反应。可是他没有。他可能愣住了，他可能很生气，等待合适的时机去惩罚她，或许他真的不知道要怎么办。然而，最后一个选项似乎很可笑；她的主人无所不知，她能想象得出来，只要他愿意，他知道几种方法可以让她愉悦而不是痛苦地尖叫。

布料十分柔软，她的手指轻轻向下滑去，来到了她的目的地。她将手掠过他的大腿根，双手微微颤抖。碰到他，令她的手指微微抽动。

他已经硬了。

她兴奋得红了脸。她令她的主人兴奋了。她几乎还没碰他，他就想要她了。

她爱抚着他，难以抑制笑意。她抬头望向她的主人，每个动作都充满了崇敬。如果他没有表现出任何感情，她也不会觉得奇怪，虽然他没有表情，不过他的呼吸微微颤抖，仿佛他在极力控制自己。

“求求你。”她凑到他的唇边，轻声说道，不过她没有拉近他们之间的距离。她解开他长袍上的几颗扣子，手上抚摸的动作停了下来。“求求你告诉我，我取悦了你。我只想要这个。”

她试探地将手伸进他的长袍，心跳得很快。他的皮肤冷得不正常，她能感觉到他有多瘦，他的骨头有多突出。她抚摸着他，思绪并没有停留在任何一种消极的想法上。

“嗯……”黑魔王的声音十分紧绷，她不禁暗自祝贺自己，黑魔王的神情那么紧张。“是的。”

她抚摸着他的坚硬，不由自主地笑了。她轻轻捏了捏顶端，然后又套弄着他，她觉得自己听到了他的呜咽声。

她从未有过这种感觉。贝拉天生不是一个乐于奉献的人，取悦别人通常不能给她带来多少快乐，不是为自己的愉悦做准备。而现在，黑魔王发出的每一声克制的声音，都令她紧张不安，触碰他就会让她湿得一塌糊涂。他真完美。

他的呼吸变得粗重了，她也是一样，她慢慢用胳膊搂住他的腰。他没有反对。她十分肯定，她不断套弄的手分散了他的注意力。为了不让他拒绝，她拉着他一起躺到了床上。

她不情愿地松开了他的坚硬，搂着他的后背，他绷紧了身体，眼神十分犹豫。“求求你，主人。求求你要了我。我属于你。你可以随便使用。”

他并非不感兴趣。她能从他发亮的眼神中看得出来，但是他在犹豫；他半躺在床上，仅靠撑着胳膊覆在她身上。

她的主人竟然没有决心和把握，这似乎很荒谬，不过她已经走到这一步了，她不会犹豫，不会前功尽弃。

她搂住他的腰，将他拉到自己身上，把柔软的下体贴在他的坚硬上。她的身体在颤抖，这种接触令她发出了呻吟，但是被黑魔王喉咙深处发出了呜咽声盖住了。他的声音是欲求不满的，她调整了一下臀部，让他可以随时插入她的体内。

他还在犹豫。

她的心怦怦直跳，五脏六腑都在为他尖叫。“求求你。”她忍不住恳求道。她已经等了这么久，不知道她还能不能再等了。“求——”

当他终于推入她的体内，她的话变成了尖叫。他重重地撞击着她的穴内，她呜咽着，用双腿紧紧夹住了他的腰。他保持了一会儿这个姿势，然后试探地向后挪了挪，又撞了回去。他的动作令她忍不住大声尖叫。

在她的内心深处，她觉得他的动作可能有些混乱，没什么经验，可这是他啊，所以她忘却了这一点，在他耳边喘息着。

他没有触碰她。他的胳膊坚定地撑在她的身体两侧，他盯着她肩膀上方，再也无法保持沉默了。

她从没想过他会如此完美无瑕，她的心里暖融融的。

“主人。”她在他的耳边呻吟道，他的动作变得越来越激烈，直到她感觉有一股液体射入了她的体内。他颤抖着倒在她的身上，脸埋在她的颈中。

她仍然喘着粗气，想忽略体内永不满足的欲望，她继续紧紧抱着黑魔王半裸的身体。这一刻就足够了。

持续得时间比她想象中要久。他一动不动，半靠着她，半躺在床上，呼吸逐渐变得平稳了。她没有批评他。只有他站起来，她才会将其认为是一种拒绝。他又恢复了冷冰冰的样子。这并没有令她困扰。她已经知道了如何影响他，如何取悦他。

她坐了起来，她可以看上他几个小时，但是她知道，这不是他想要的。她不想让他扫兴，而毁掉这个夜晚的记忆。她站起身，拿起他的长袍，尽快帮他穿上。她的主人穿完衣服之后，转过身，饶有兴趣地看着她。

她开心地笑着，垂下了脑袋，他的目光扫过她的脸，一只手划过她的下巴。“下一次，贝拉，”他又恢复了那种冷静和细致的语调，近乎疼痛地捏着她的下巴。“别这么自以为是了。”

虽然很痛，可她没有呜咽，也没有表现出任何不适。她笑得更开心了。“下一次，主人？”

他的目光扫过她绯红的脸，仿佛刚才的激情还没有消退。“这或许是第一次，但是没错，贝拉。还会有下一次。”

**「** **完** **」**


End file.
